Blue With Envy
by Zane Orious
Summary: Bridge thought he was used to his Blue Ranger suit...until a new Green Ranger came in. Post SPD.
1. Chapter 1

First ever fanfic, I promise it'll get better with new chapters! Review if you wanna! **  
**

**Blue with Envy**

"Syd are you alright!"

"Yeah Bridge, just fine."

The Blue Ranger ran over to the Pink, helping her up as they stared at the alien laughing at them. These two were quickly joined by the Yellow and Red Rangers, both wanting to make sure their team mates weren't hurt too badly.

"Sky, we really should use SWAT mode, we're getting our butts handed to us." Z said, getting into a defensive position as the alien looked like it was about to attack.

"You're right…ready guys?" The Red Ranger asked.

"Ready!" Came the trio's chorus.

"SPD SWAT!"

As the SWAT technology came over them, the familiar feeling of power through them. The Blue Ranger took the front, his Delta Enforcer aimed at the alien. "This ends now!" he yelled. Sometimes for Bridge it was a bit odd to see blue instead of green, but he had to get used to it eventually. It had been nearly two months since Jack had left, Cruger had made Sky Red Ranger, and he'd followed through to become Blue Ranger. There was no Green Ranger, though he'd heard whispers that they'd been looking for one. He shook his head back into the fight; Sky had taken position on his side, Z and Syd on his other. "Let's do this!" they yelled in unison, firing all their Enforcer's at the same time. The monster cackled, catching the enormous blast from their weapons, and throwing them back at the startled Rangers.

Not having enough time to react, the Rangers were thrown back, a huge explosion sending them crashing to the ground. Bridge almost blacked out the blast was so powerful, the other Rangers faring no better.

"And now little Rangers, you di-..what the?"

The Rangers blinked, was this monster crazy? Bridge struggled to get up, he knew that this was a bad battle, but he also knew that they'd beat him. This was how it always was, they'd win this battle, and nothing would change.

"SPD EMERGENCY!"

Or at least he thought it wasn't going to change. That was until a blur of Green leapt over his kneeling form, blasting at the monster so fast he barely could catch the Ranger form. He and the others quickly got to their feet, injuries forgotten as they all stared dumbfounded as the monster was soundly defeated. Finally the green blur stopped, facing them and back to the monster. The monster cried out in pain, collapsing in an explosion, all that was left was the containment card.

"Woah!" Sky exclaimed, powering down quickly once the danger was past.

"That was amazing!" Syd followed, powering down also.

Bridge and Z powered down at the same time, staring at the new Green Ranger. There was something different about this Ranger; the way they stood was collected, as if at any time they'd strike again. Finally the Ranger hit their morpher. "Power Down." Came a female voice, catching everyone, especially Bridge, even more off guard.

As the suit broke into its green light and fell away from the person beneath, Sky and Bridge blanched, while Syd and Z grinned. The girl standing before them was about a year younger than Bridge, about five eight with a slender frame. Her green eyes were locked on the other Rangers, such a steely look that reminded Bridge of Cruger when he was yelling at them. She had blonde hair pulled back in a tight pony tail, with a single loose bang going down the left side of her face, dyed bright green. She had on the SPD uniform, green accents just like Bridge used to have. He let out a small sigh as finally the other Rangers ran over to the new Green Ranger to congratulate and meet her. Well, so much for normal.

GPRG

"Can you believe she's named after the original Silver Ranger?" Syd was bubbling about the newest member of their team.

They were sitting around a table in the Common Room; all except Bridge were talking about Zane, aptly named by her parents for the hero who had saved their lives many years ago. He frowned; who knew that name could be used as a girl's name? He understood removing the h might do it, but at the same time, what kind of parents would name their daughter after a boy? Then again, why did his parents name him after a large manmade structure? It took him a few moments to realize that Sky had asked him a question, and only when the other prodded him in the side did Bridge react with a yelp.

"Hey! That tickles." He complained, before staring at Sky. "What?"

"I wanted to know what you thought about Zane. I mean as the old Green Ranger, you do have the best perspective on how she is. Bridge frowned, shrugging "Well there's never been a female Green Ranger, so it's kinda hard to judge her on that. I guess she's ok, I mean really why should I say anything, I'm the Blue Ranger now so it'd be like me asking you what you thought about me being the Blue Ranger when you were the-"he was cut off by Syd who had stood up and went over to the new Ranger who had just entered the Common Room.

Zane stood, looking every bit of calm and collected that Bridge had never felt when entering someplace new. Although he figured since Zane had been with SPD for a long time, just on the other side of the Galaxy, she probably wouldn't feel nervous. He folded his arms over his chest, lowering his head slightly, looking to the others as he was just lost in thought, but really he was lost in a swirl of emotions, one that was intensified as he felt all of his friends leave the presence around him, and head over to her.

"So what's it like being on a B Squad?" Syd asked Zane as they sat down at a table away from Bridge. She shot a look towards the Blue Ranger, but he was in his thought position, and she knew better than to disturb him from that.

"Well, I was on A Squad where I came from, but the base wasn't this big. We learned SWAT like you guys did, really me and my friends would read up on all your adventures during out off time." Zane's voice was excited as she spoke about what she'd done. She raised a hand, flicking the green bang on the left side of her face out of her eye as she studied her new team.

"So wait, you were on A Squad? What made you move here?" Sky questioned, leaning back in his chair, relaxing slowly.

"What's he doing?" Zane asked suddenly, pointing towards Bridge. The other Rangers were taken aback at the sudden change of subject, but then again, they realized she was probably more interested in her new team.

"Oh Bridge? Well he's…thinking." Z said with a hidden smile.

"Uh huh…he's thinking?" Zane perked a brow, leaning her head to the side watching the Blue Ranger seemingly sulking over at the other table. "Should we go over and visit with him?"

"No, he hates to be disturbed when he's thinking. Really we just wait until he's ready to tell us whatever he's thinking." Syd explained.

Whatever Zane's next words were they were halted by the sudden call of '_Cadet Zane Orious to the Command Room'._ "Oo that's me, see you guys later!" She exclaimed, hopping up and trotting from the Common Room.

The others didn't see it, but as Zane moved away from them Bridge raised an ungloved hand and waved it over his field of vision. He'd removed his glove while he'd been alone, plotting to do this the second she got up. He watched as she moved into the greenish new view, frowning as a strange mixed aura came off the girl. Suspicion immediately crept into his mind. Something might be wrong with this new Ranger, he'd have to protect his team, or else.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pattern Five!" Sky's voice called out in the training room, which immediately elicited Syd rolling to the left and Z jumping over the blonde and landing in her position to the right. Bridge moved albeit a bit clumsily to his position on Sky's side, Zane slipping fluidly to Sky's other side behind Syd. They fired at the holographic monster in front of them, who fell back with a groan. "End simulation!" Sky called out again, grinning as the building rooftop vanished, as did the monster, leaving a rather dazed Boom lying on the ground.

Z and Syd giggled, running over to Boom and helping the gadget tester up. Sky clapped Zane on the shoulder in a friendly way. "Good job Zane, I'm amazed that you learned those moves that fast. It took Bridge forever to figure out where to go when he was Green Ranger." The Red Ranger laughed.

Zane shook her head, grinning a bit "Well I guess studying your moves like I did with my other team helps. It's probably harder when you're learning the from scratch." She tried to sound nice about it, but Bridge had gone back into the sulking arms over his chest position he seemed to always be in when she was around. Sky seemed not to notice, putting an arm around Bridge's shoulder, and his other around Zane's. "I say we celebrate, you guys wanna go out for dinner tonight? You too Boom." He called out to the girls and other boy who had caught them in a conversation about whatever technology he'd been using during their fight.

"You want me to come out with you guys?" Boom asked, obviously flustered by the question.

"Yeah! Why not? Come on Boom, I think the guys are feeling out numbered." Syd said with a glance at the boys in blue and red.

"Well sure! I'd love to come out with you guys!" Boom exclaimed excitedly.

'_Rangers to the Command Center!'_

Sky sighed, removing his arms from the two Rangers. "Boom I promise we'll go as soon as this is done. C'mon guys!" with that Zane, Syd, Z, and Sky took off from the room. Bridge paused a moment, glancing at Boom. Boom frowned; he'd never seen the Blue Ranger look so down before. But before he could say something, Bridge was running after his team mates.

"Maybe I should talk to Kat about that." Boom said to himself as he began to pick up the training weapons the Rangers had left behind.

GPRG

"Rangers, we might have a situation." Commander Doggy Cruger stood in front of his Rangers, pacing as he spoke to them. On the main screen behind Cruger was a strange sight. Snow was falling from a perfectly blue sky. The ground was coated in the stuff; everything looked like a wondrous magical white land.

"It hasn't snowed in New Tech City in a very long time. Especially not when the sun is out like this. Kat hasn't detected any strange energy signatures, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't check it out. I want you to check out the park first, then move to the other Sector's as Cadet Tate sees fit. Understood?" the Rangers saluted him and cried in unison "Yes sir!" "Good, dismissed!"

GPRG

Bridge paused, kicking snow off his boot as he looked behind him, grinning as he saw the large circle he'd walked in. He'd done it on purpose; no matter how he'd tried he just couldn't be upset in this white wonder. He looked up, watching the snow fall from the blue sky, dusting off his jacket and SPD badge before continuing his looking for something that might be considered strange. He looked over to his left, watching Sky and Syd pelt each other with snow balls. Sky looked like he was winning, before Z and a duplicate came up behind him, dropping snow on his head, knocking down the Red Ranger. He could hear their laughter and it made the tightness he'd felt in his chest for the last few weeks go away a bit. That was until he fell to one knee, the left side of his head covered in a quickly melting snow ball. He heard her laughter, and his anger quickly got the best of him.

"What was that for!" he yelled at Zane, who was grinning at him.

"You were just asking for a snowball." She teased, obviously not picking up on the very real anger he felt.

"Right…" he growled, suddenly lunging at her, tackling her to the snow. He felt mirth coming from the Green Ranger under him as they wrestled, and it only made him angrier. Jealousy came to full form as she flipped him, trying to pin him.

"Get off me!" Bridge growled, slamming his head up and connecting their foreheads. He felt guilt immediately as he suddenly received the nervousness of being in a new team she was feeling, and her strive to try and impress them, but the guilt deepened when he realized she was pulling from him all the jealousy and animosity he'd been feeling since she'd arrived. He quickly grabbed Zane as her eyes fluttered and closed, her limp form slumping to the snow beside him.

"Bridge! What happened?" Syd yelled, racing to him.

"She's…she's a psionic!" Bridge half yelled, half gasped, trying to wake the limp Ranger in his arms. "Zane…Zane wake up please." He begged.

"We have to get her back to Base!" Sky ordered, picking her up, shooting Bridge a look that said he had some major explaining to do. Bridge stayed knelt in the snow, confusion swirling in his mind. Z knelt beside him, urging him to stand as Sky and Syd ran to get to the SPD Jeep.

"She knows…she knows how I feel." Bridge said, staring blankly where Zane had been.

"Bridge, you have to get up. We have to make sure she's ok." Z said softly, half hauling the younger Ranger up to his feet. Bridge nodded, stumbling after the Yellow Ranger.

If Bridge had been in his right mind, he would've picked up the evil aura nearby, in a clump of trees. A sinister laughter escaped where the Alien was hiding, a shadowy figure coming into view. "Excellent…with this much distrust between this team, my job will be even more simple." Came the dominating male voice, a red eye glowing sinisterly before it vanished into darkness once more.

GPRG


	3. Chapter 3

To those of you that asked, GPRG means 'Go Power Rangers Go'. It's also the scene cuts so the story flows a bit more normally. Thank you for all my reviewers! And a psionic is someone who has telepathic abilities, be it empathic, telekenisis, or anything else like that. It's just a broad terminology for it. Enjoy!

GPRG

Bridge sat on an examining table, a few pads attached to electrical wiring trailing from his forehead, a thermometer in his mouth. Kat was standing, writing something down on a clip board and looking concerned.

"Well it doesn't look like any lasting damage happened. It was a brief contact so I think you're ok." She said as she looked over her data.

"Doth that men ahm done hr?" Bridge tried to talk with the plastic temperature taker in his mouth. Kat gave him a grin, pulling it from under his tongue and putting it in a metal tray. "Repeat?"

"Does that mean I'm done here? I'd really like to go check on Zane." He said, his head going down a bit as he thought of what he'd done.

"Well Commander Cruger wants you with all the other Rangers in the Command Center; he wants to debrief you on something." She told him gently; not liking the fact the Blue Ranger looked so down. "It wasn't your fault Bridge; she already said it was an accident. She's not hurt really; we're just keeping her for observation. Go on." Kat placed a hand on Bridge's shoulder, squeezing it supportively. Bridge smiled weakly at her, nodding and leaving the infirmary.

GPRG

"Rangers, I felt that I didn't need to tell you everything about our new arrival, but since this incident has happened, I feel that I should be completely open with you." Cruger was once again standing in front of his Rangers. Only now the Rangers had been allowed to sit around the computer in the middle of the room, each intently focused on the Syrian as he spoke.

"Cadet Orious is different from normal people. As Cadet Carson learned, she has slight telepathic abilities. She was moved to our SPD base both because you needed the fifth member of your team, and because her team mates became hostile towards her when they found out. I felt because you are all different, you would be able to help her feel safe while she explored her abilities." His eyes were on Bridge as he spoke, but Bridge didn't look up to meet that gaze. He squirmed slightly as the silence stretched. "Understood?" came Cruger's voice finally. "Yes sir!" the other three Rangers said in unison. "Yes Sir." Bridge answered softly, saluting with less crispness than his team mates.

As they were dismissed, Bridge followed Sky from Command Center towards their shared room. Sky had been offered to have his own room, but had refused on the grounds that he felt much more comfortable rooming with his team mate and best friend. Bridge had been honored and quite happy that Sky had agreed to stay with him, it had made him feel special.

"Bridge…when we were at the Park. What happened?" Sky asked finally as they sat on their respective blue and red beds.

Bridge looked at Sky's chest, unable to meet those piercing blue eyes he knew would be filled with both concern and suspicion. Sky had an ability to convey exact opposite emotions at the same time. He sighed as the silence stretched in the room, it was so quiet he could hear Sky's alarm clock ticking softly, counting off the seconds he didn't speak.

"I felt, Sky I just…I don't know." Bridge crossed his legs, resting his arms on his knees and slumping his head forward. "I felt jealous when she came. I don't know why, but I did. She was taking my place and I didn't like it and then you all were talking to her and leaving me by myself an-"

"Whoa! Bridge hold on. Remember I can only follow just so much of your conversation." Sky's voice was light, trying to cheer his friend up. Bridge felt the corners of his mouth twitch in what could have been considered a smile, but his heart still felt tight in his chest. "Bridge, I know what you mean, to a point. I mean remember what I was like when Jack was the Red Ranger? I was livid; I even imagined hurting him just so I could take over the Red spot." Bridge finally looked up, surprise on his face as Sky admitted that to him.

"It's true, the only thing that stopped me, especially when he was bossing us around like he was, was the fact that I knew you guys wouldn't follow someone like that. I also decided to give Jack a chance, and I'm glad I did. Next to you he's still my closest friend, and I'm happy about that. You can't let jealousy rule your life or you'll do what you did today." Sky got up, moving over to Bridge's bed, hugging the Blue Ranger to his chest. "You know what you have to do."

Bridge sighed, hugging his best friend before pulling away, nodding with a frown. "I know…I just hope she's as forgiving as you are." He finally broke into a weak smile, which Sky returned tenfold. Sky quickly ruffled his hair. "Go on, no time like the present." He said, making Bridge smile even more. He always found it nice that Sky was in no way afraid of touching him, he was happy to have found such a perfect best friend. He got up "You're right, wish me luck!" he called out, heading from the room.

"Good luck…" Sky said after his friend's retreating form, frowning as the door slid shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Alrighty, I'm looking for a Beta Reader, if anyone wants to offer, lemme know!

GPRG

Bridge had gotten halfway to the medical ward when the call for the Rangers to go to the Command Room was sent out once more. He turned, surprise on his face when suddenly Zane was beside him. She didn't even look at him, running towards the direction he should have been. He shook himself out of his stupor, taking off after her. He quickly lined up next to Sky, Z and Syd and finally Zane finishing the line. On the main screen there was a strange monster cackling amongst the snow.

The Monster was blue and white, humanoid in shape except for the huge shoulders ending in spikes jutting off his body. And his face was covered in a blue helmet with a spike coming from the top, a white snowflake in the center. His red eyes flashed and suddenly the people running in front of him turned to solid ice.

"Whoa!" Z gasped, looking to the Commander, who nodded "Get going Rangers!"

"SPD EMERGENCY!" came five voices in unison.

The Rangers morphed, taking their respective vehicles into the City. Bridge glanced at Zane, who seemed to enjoy the Green Patrol Cycle, but he frowned as he felt bad that he still hadn't had enough time to talk to her. That was blown away as they caught up to the bad guy, who was cackling in the same spot. The frozen people had vanished, but he was still standing there.

"Stop right where you are!" Sky yelled, hopping off his Cycle and racing to the front of the Monster. Syd and Z were right behind him, followed by Bridge and finally Zane, in an arrow shape.

"Ah! Rangers! I was wondering when you'd appear!" the Monster laughed, waving his arms dismissively at them.

"Who are you?" Syd demanded, moving up beside Sky, signaling the other Rangers to move into a line instead of an arrow.

"Well now, aren't you precocious? My name is Icekila." The Monster told her, pointing at them once more "And you Rangers have met your match!"

"Ha! We've heard that before." Z said.

"You'll change your tune soon!" Suddenly the Monster attacked, going for Sky.

Sky dodged him, Bridge coming in quickly and getting knocked back from a hit to his stomach. He blinked as he was caught by Zane; frowning but before he could thank her she was over with Z and Syd, using a little Girl Power to fight Icekila. They ended up getting the Ice monster to fall back, smoking slightly from a triple attack.

"Oh you three are gonna pay!" Icekila snarled, inhaling sharply.

Syd gasped "Get out of the way!" she yelled to Z and Zane, pushing the two girls who yelped and fell down away from her.

"Rawr!" Icekila snarled, blasting Syd with that debilitating freezing spell.

"SYD!" Sky and Bridge shouted, running towards the Pink Ranger.

"Syd! No!" Z gasped, Zane and she both scrambling up as they saw with horror what had happened.

Where Syd the Pink Ranger had been, now stood Syd, demorphed, arm up in a block. But she was completely frozen, see through, looking more like an ice sculpture then their friend.

"Ahaha! Rangers each one of you will suffer like that!" Icekila cackled as he watched the four colors gather around their fallen comrade.

"You're gonna pay!" Sky growled "Bridge!" "Right!" The Blue and Red Rangers lunged at Icekila, but were too late when the Monster vanished in a flash of blue.

"No!" Bridge growled, slamming his fist in his hand in anger.

"Come on, we gotta get Syd back." Z said, demorphing and trying to figure out how to do it.

"Let's get her to Kat immediately." Sky continued with Z's thought, demorphing as well.

Zane and Bridge also demorphed, going silently to either side of Syd. Together the four picked her up, carrying her over to the jeep. Carefully loading her they took off for SPD headquarters.


	5. Chapter 5

So yeah, doin well so far. Thanks to aquarius for my Betaing! And thanks everyone for the comments!

GPRG

"Kat! Is Syd alright? What do we do?" Z was talking so fast that it ended up sounding like the words were connected into one. To Bridge it might have been humorous any other time, but right now, he'd be talking even faster if he'd asked the question first.

"I'm not sure right now Z, I've never seen this before." Kat said, the concern in her voice earnest. Z sighed, hugging herself tightly as Kat went back into the special room they'd set up for Syd's condition. It was kept at a temperature of thirty degrees Fahrenheit to keep her from melting.

Sky put a hand on Z's shoulder for comfort, making the Yellow Ranger smile lightly at him, sighing as she watched Kat and a team of SPD scientists run tests to try and figure things out on Syd. Bridge glanced at Zane; he was surprised of the amount of concern on her face. He knew she would be concerned, but the fact she looked almost as pale and twitchy as Z with only knowing them such a short time was amazing. It made him feel even worse about what had happened before. Zane suddenly looked at him, making a small head twitch, Bridge nodding and following her down the hall.

They entered the sitting area, Zane sighing and taking a seat on a nearby chair. Bridge sat beside her, and both of them looked at each other for a long moment without saying anything. Finally Bridge decided to say something, looking up at her, taken a bit aback by the stare from those glinting green eyes.

"Zane…I want to…apologize." He took a deep breath "I was just jealous because I wasn't ready for another person to take over Green Ranger cause I had just gotten used to Blue Ranger and then everyone was so impressed with your history in SPD and the fact you knew the Silver Space Ranger and that you were able to do our moves so fast and that-"

"Bridge!" Zane grinned a bit at him, cutting the Blue Ranger off. He smiled sheepishly at her, sighing and taking another breath.

"Bridge, I know. Remember, I felt the emotions from you. But I also know why you felt that way, and I don't really hold any anger against you. It's just…it's hard for me to believe anyone would accept me that quickly as the other's did." She looked down once more, making Bridge frown.

"What do you mean?"

Zane sighed, looking back up flicking her bang from in front of her eye and then focusing on the wall right behind Bridge's head. "See…back on my base, my team and I were really close. But when they found out what I could do, that I could read thoughts…things got ugly." Bridge frowned, almost seeing it in his mind. He realized Zane was projecting her memory into his, so he opened up to it, letting himself see it.

"They all suddenly started treating me different, ignoring me when I came to eat, training quietly with me, but not saying anything to me." Bridge saw Zane standing alone, the rest of what he assumed was her team pointing and whispering about her. "But it got worse. I accidentally caught something that my friend Lyr was thinking…and said it out loud. They got violent." Bridge watched as Lyr, the Blue Ranger by his uniform, suddenly lunged at her, punching her in the stomach. He watched Zane try and block, but the other Rangers attack. Then he saw Zane silently scream, there was no sound in her memory, a blast of Red flooding from the girl, knocking the other Rangers back and knocking them out cold. The memory ended, making him gasp a bit for breath.

"I put them into two week comas, every single one of them. After that, I got transferred to Earth SPD because this team had the same sort of abilities I did." Zane looked down at the floor again "That's my story…"

Bridge took a moment to gather his thoughts, before looking at her. "I'm really…sorry Zane. I can't believe they attacked you like that. I'm also sorry about what happened with us. You're a member of our team now…and I hope my actions won't make you think less of the others."

Zane smiled, moving and hugging Bridge suddenly "I don't…I'm so happy to hear you accept me on your team!" she said with a relieved laugh.

Bridge hugged her back, standing up and chuckling himself. Zane nodded, looking like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Bridge was sure he looked the same way. "Alright…enough dramatics. We got a team member to help!" Zane said with newfound energy, putting her hand up. "Right on team mate." Bridge replied, clasping his hand with hers in the universal sign of friendship, before the two went back out of the room, heading down to the infirmary.

Sky watched his team mates walk back up, Zane going to comfort Z who had moved to a chair near the glass window showing into Syd's room. Bridge moved over next to Sky, giving him a thumbs up, which made Sky crack a smile and clap his younger male team mate on the shoulder. "Good job Bridge…" he whispered, the two of them turning back to watch the doctors around Syd.

GPRG


	6. Chapter 6

I've just realized I missed like..the first half of chapter six in my copying of it into one document...so here's the REVISED chapter six...good grief.

GPRG

Kat growled in frustration, wanting to rip her curly hair out and just throw a temper tantrum. She let her breath out in a huff, watching as it hung in the cool air. She had set up her office in the very room Syd was being kept. She had hoped they'd find a way to fix the Pink Ranger, but for some reason nothing they'd tried worked. It was as if Icekila's formation was irreversible. Kat sighed, resting her chin on her hand. She'd sent her techs to go rest, they'd been working with her for almost two days now, they needed coffee.

"Syd…give us a sign." She said to the frozen Pink Ranger Sculpture as she glanced up. Then her eyes froze on the see through ice prison as it flashed a bit. She stood up, staring incredulously as quite suddenly the ice sculpture became a living, breathing, incredibly freezing blonde girl in pink SPD uniform. Syd cried out, falling to the ground, breathing hard and shaking violently.

"Emergency in the Infirmary!" Kat yelled into a coms, racing over to Syd and trying to help the girl up. Kat gasped, the Ranger felt like ice. Knowledge tickled the back of Kat's mind as she slowly realized what just had happened. Syd looked up at her, smiling weakly "It worked…" she whispered, before passing out. Just then a gurney and four men came in, scooping her up and rushing her to a warmer bed as fast as the wheels would go. Kat just stood dumbfounded.

GPRG

Bridge winced, leaning against Z as she helped the Blue Ranger into a chair. Icekila had had friends, strange creatures that looked a little like Krybots, but hit with the power of Icekila himself. He and Zane had tried to defeat the group of ten that had surrounded them, while Z and Sky had gone after Icekila himself. Zane had ended up going down first, it almost seemed like the Krybot-lookalikes had taken her down first, then had attacked Bridge, methodically taking them down until Sky had just remained. He'd fought valiantly, but the four remaining look-alikes had grabbed him, and Icekila had attacked him. Sky was now in an Infirmary bed, just asleep, his injuries already knitting nicely due to the technology they'd been using.

Zane winced, coming over beside Bridge, watching Sky sleep. Her arm was bandaged tightly, a sprain going from wrist to elbow, and she had a small butterfly bandage on her temple. "Are all your battles this difficult?" she asked him, smiling weakly and trying to lighten the mood.

"Well you're the one who studied our battles, you tell me." Bridge responded, but he smiled back at her, wanting to let her know her attitude was appreciated.

"Cadets! Come quickly!" Kat's voice came from the door, making the Green, Blue, and Yellow Rangers turn around and stand back up, looking at the woman confused. "Come on!" she said with the biggest smile Bridge had ever seen. He moved first, heading towards the door, hearing the two girls following behind him. As Kat lead them into another part of the Infirmary, the three Rangers heard a familiar voice laughing with the Commander. Z went into an all out sprint, Bridge and Zane not far behind her as they raced into the white medical room to see Syd, bouncy and blonde as ever, smiling warmly at them. Z rushed over, hugging her with an ecstatic squeal, the other two Rangers going quickly to her other side.

"Syd! What happened?" Bridge exclaimed, excited to see the Pink Ranger up, and perfectly fine.

"Well, apparently my ability to turn my fist into anything went through my whole body when Icekila hit me with his freezing beam. I just couldn't figure out how to unfreeze myself until now." Syd explained, beaming brightly at her team mates.

"Syd!" a voice called from the hallway, causing all the Rangers to turn and see their fearless leader in the doorframe, looking shocked. Sky quickly moved to the bed, putting a hand on Syd's shoulder "I'm so glad to see you." Syd smiled up at him, though put a hand on his stomach as he swayed a bit. "I'm glad to see you too, but should you be out of bed?" she chided him softly, Sky grinning sheepishly at her.

"We got jumped by some bad robot guys. Icekila's goons no doubt. I'm glad your back Syd, I dunno if we can take these guys, even with all five of us."

Syd frowned, looking at her team mates, "Let's head out then, I'm good enough to fight, and if your out of bed your fine." Sky chuckled "Yeah I'm fine." Syd nodded, pushing herself out of bed, looking down. "First things first…I need my uniform." Syd grinned at the others, before heading out of the Infirmary.

Zane looked at Z, who nodded, the two girls following after Syd to fill her in as she changed. Bridge moved over to Sky, looking him over with concern "Sky we can wait for a few more hours until you're feeling better." He said gently, Sky shaking his head "I'll have plenty of time to rest after we beat Icekila. This is the baddest guy we've had to deal with since the monsters Grumm used to send at us, I'll rest after we win." Sky gave him his trademark grin, which Bridge couldn't help but smile back at. The two male Rangers then headed down the hall, to find the rest of their team mates.

GPRG


End file.
